Sakie's Bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: A dark night, a monster lurking the halls, the succubus closing in on its prey. Whats the catch? They are both in a school...which they both teach at...a...slight deviation from what you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

"Sakie-sensei!" An energetic blonde girl skipped alongside the succubus. "I finished the maths homework you set me!"

Said maths teacher just sighed dejectedly. "That homework was in for yesterday Hikari..."

"Oh." Wide-eyed, the vampire realised what it meant for her.

"That's your second warning. If you get another one you WILL have detention with me!" Sakie continued to chastise the vampire. "That's the third time term! Really, you need to improve your productivity and finish things on time!"

The vampire nodded quickly, afraid of strictness of the usually timid succubus. Her maths teacher sighed. "Oh well, school has just finished, so you should go home now."

Hikari ran off, her cheerful demeanour returning.

'Now I suppose I should wait in school until it's dark...'

* * *

School at night was quite creepy, all the lights were out, but no curtains lined the halls. This made the twilight place of learning feel very exposing, as Sakie walked its halls. She felt like the whole world was staring at her...well...no change there then. The only noise she could hear was the distant clicking of a keyboard, and the halls late-night gloom was broken only by the bright crack of an office door, from which the clicking was emanating. She smiled when she realised it was a keyboard.

'I suppose I should say hello to Takahashi.' She knocked and slide the door open to reveal said teacher furiously typing. 'I haven't seen him all day.'

Takahashi-sensei blinked in surprise. "Oh, hello Sato-sensei. I didn't expect you to come here this late; I'd thought you'd gone home."

Sakie smiled softly; she quite enjoyed his and by the looks of it, he enjoyed hers.

"Good evening, may I come in? I hope you don't mind." She carefully sat down on a spare chair, putting great effort to sit plainly but also keep her legs together. She didn't want to seduce him... _Yet_.

"No I don't mind at all; I was just noting down some rather fascinating questions that I have about-."

His eyes rather childishly looked away from Sakie to stare at the ground.

"Well...about succubi."

He closed his laptop quickly and swung the chair to directly face her."I believe this is the first time I've seen you after school." He added quickly, changing the subject as he boiled a kettle.

"Yes, I believe it is."

Takahashi placed some tea in front of her and sat down in his normal seat.

They both slowly drank the first mouthful of tea.

Sakie let out a sigh.

"It's good!"

"Thank you, I do pride myself on making good tea."

Both of them laughed and sipped tea whilst talking over their school experiences.

Sakie glanced at the clock and she finished off her cup. 'Huh. Time does go by faster with a friend.'

Her eyes wandered to the other teacher. 'Friend, huh'? She bit the inside of her lip. 'But what if I want to be more than just friends?'

She placed her cup down, slowly licking her lips in the process. Takahashi's eyes widened as the sexual tension in the room suddenly escalated. 'I know what to do!'

"Say, Takahashi-sensei." She took off her glasses and placed them on a nearby desk. "Do you want to feel the effects of succubus' aphrodisiac again? You know, for your research." She began to slowly unzip her sports tracksuit, and felt her heart beat faster when she saw that Takahashi's eyes followed the zipper. He gulped.

"Umm, there's no need for you to do tha-"

"Oh but I insist." The succubus was staring hard at Takahashi with those deep beautiful eyes as she removed her hair band, allowing for her smooth, silky black hair to fall down her bac-NO! BAD THOUGHTS!

He quickly closed his eyes and slapped himself free of the effects. "Holy moly that was more intense than last time I felt it!" His face had returned to the stoic one that Sato knew.

'Damnit, why isn't he affected! Normally men would be trying to ravage me by now but he's unaffec-no, wait!'

The maths teacher smirked when she saw Takahashi's poorly concealed erection.

"Actually, I kinda have something to confess."

Takahashi blinked and tilted his head sideways in curiosity.

"Oh really? What is it?"

She blushed- 'Is he really forcing me to say it!? 'Fine; I'll say it!'

"Takahashi-kun!"

"Yes?" The new suffix was not lost on him.

"I wish to become more than friends with you!"

Anyone could have heard a pin drop in there.

"Super-best friends?" Takahashi joked, his face on fire from the Succubus' charms. 'Jesus, it was getting hot in here-'

"Please don't dodge the question!" She mentally steeped herself. "I'm soliciting you for sex!"

Wide eyes and a gaping mouth were Takahashi's only response.

"I want to love you, to go on dates with you, and to pleasure you!"

That last one made both of their hearts skip a beat.

Silence permeated the air. 'Perhaps he still doesn't get it...'

She jumped to her feet, clasped his hands and looked him directly in his eyes. "Takahashi-kun! Let's do lewd things together!"

Takahashi stiffened as the aphrodisiac hit him full force. Adding the hand to the equation was just too much. There was nothing he could do to stop his mental barriers crumbling under the effects of being this close to a succubus.

Lust filled his body and his penis twitched in pleasure as he admired the woman in front of him. 'She was so _goddamned_ sexy.'

From her smooth black hair to her generously sized breasts, her pillowy lips, her silky hips, the way her eyes seemed to blow kisses whenever they made eye contact; everything about her oozed sex appeal.

"Sato-sensei, if you continue to hold my hands, I will not be able to control myself."

The succubus smirked as she leaned in. "That was the idea my dear Tak-a-ha-shi-kun."

She thrust her lips against his, and they hungrily kissed each other. The fact that they had finally dropped the pretences and were finally showing their desire brought them both indescribable satisfactions. They had to separate, just to refill their lungs, but almost immediately their lips found each other again.

Takahashi freed his hands as he slowly stood up, enjoying the feeling of French-kissing the succubus that had seduced him. He could tell that he was the only one out of the pair to have actual experience, 'but if I didn't educate people then what sort of teacher would I be?'

The lab coat that he usually wore dropped to the floor forgotten as he manoeuvred them both onto the nearby couch.

They broke apart as they sat down, a small string of saliva connecting their lips.

Sakie licked her lips, savouring the taste of Takahashi's on her own. 'I like this taste.' She looked at him excitedly. 'I want to keep you for myself!'

Sakie found herself being kissed deeply by Takahashi. The soft-spoken man had grabbed her by the chin and lost in breathless pleasure. Alas, they broke apart, breathing deeply.

"Well? How was it Sakie?" Takahashi's broke her out of her stupor. He was under the effects of the succubus' aphrodisiac and he really wanted to continue. "Am I the first man you've ever kissed?"

Hungry eyes gazed back at his own, almost breaking his self control. "Yes…I love it; I want you to touch me more, Takahashi." No further conversation was needed.

He roughly pushed her against a wall, his large frame and muscular big boned body easily overpowering the lithe woman. Their tongues clashed fiercely for dominance, mixing their saliva passionately.

Takahashi suddenly grew tired of craning his neck for the sake of making out with Sakie. She squeaked in shock as she felt Takahashi's muscular arms lift up, bring her to just below her lover's head.

Takahashi took charge of the situation, his head trailing down Sakie's neck, smothering her with kisses and bites, drawing quick gasps from the succubus. He then started to rub up against the Demi; she was starting to lose her mind. Every time Takahashi thrust his erect cock up against her, jamming it upwards, hitting the entrance to her quivering vagina, the pressure and force were driving her absolutely crazy for more.

She couldn't help but claw at his back.

Takahashi kept kissing Sakie's neck as one of his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. His other arm snaked down below her waist and grabbed her behind, enjoying the feeling as his fingers were seemingly swallowed by the magnificent ass. Sakie's breath hitched at that.

"Oh~, I see I found a good spot."

He started to knead it, rubbing her ass hard with his thick fingers, drawing more and more gasps from the lustful succubus. 'She's close.'

"Tell me." He stopped his movements, but still had a handful of ass; Sakie breath slowed down in disappointment, her eyes focusing back to reality. "Do you want to cum?"

"Y-yes." Takahashi now held the woman up by the ass, kneading it for all its glory. His grinding continued to drive her crazy and just as she was on the verge of Ecstasy...

Takahashi stopped.

"Why?" Sakie breathed out, obviously frustrated.

"I know a better way." Sakie was confused; what did he mean by that?

Takahashi held her up by the waist again, and moved the other arm downwards, slipping into her underwear and directly felt her pussy. "Oh." He whispered, his deep voice teasing her. "I didn't realise how soaking wet you are down there." He slowly, agonisingly so, began to rub Sakie's clit. "I just love how soft you are down there." Her breath hitched as Takahashi's wonderful fingers were bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Make me cum." She breathed out, unfocused eyes staring at Takahashi. "I'm at my limit." She was close. " I want it!"

Her lover smirked and drove his fingers deeper, overwhelming her with pleasure.

"Yes."

Takahashi could see she was close and if anything became more feverish in his fingering.

"YES!"

Sakie cried out; she was so close to achieving orgas-

And like a dam; everything burst forth.

"YEEEEESSSSSSS!" Her voice cried out in ecstasy as she came; her eyes and toes curled back in pleasure. Her back arched and when she came down she was still breathing heavily, riding the aftershock of the orgasm.

"It looks like we have a screamer over here, how shameful." Takahashi chucked to himself. 'Oh well.' He brought her over to a sofa. 'Better let her recover.'

Just as his hand let go of Sakie's body, the succubus had grabbed it. "Where do you think you're going?"

'Her tone of voice is different.' Takahashi blinked. 'She sounds a lot more... seductive.'

"Aha... I don't know."

Sakie smirked. "Well I know where you're going."

'?'

"You're going fucking nowhere, understand?!"

He then felt it; the full effects of an unrestrained aphrodisiac.

"!"

Takahashi collapsed onto the floor; he had never been this horny in his entire life! His erect cock was twitching to be released and be allowed to fuck something. He felt himself becoming a mad beast, and his starving eyes fell onto the succubus, watching as she slowly unzipped her top and threw off her underwear, her perfect body not allowing for Takahashi to look anywhere but at her.

Sakie smirked as she watched Takahashi strip himself; she slowly licked her lips as she saw his muscles and his raging erect cock.

'Wonderful.'

She turned around on the sofa and lifted her butt towards Takahashi. "Well?" She seductively called out. "We're waiting."

Takahashi pounced, Grabbing hold of Sakie's ass, he rubbed it furiously for a few seconds, only stopping when, after a few squeals from the succubus, her pussy was dripping with moisture again. Not wasting any time, Takahashi lined up the tip of his dick with the entrance to Sakie's pleasure centre, leaving it there, teasing her with it.

"Don't bother, I know you want it." Sakie gasped, smiling. She was right of course Takahashi wanted nothing more than to crush her pussy so she couldn't walk for the rest of the week. He guessed pretending was out of the question at this point. Sliding his body forward, Takahashi entered Sakie willingly, and-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Sensei! Sensei! I forgot my pencil case"!

Takahashi and Sakie froze, they didn't move…was that Hikatri? WAS SHE STILL HERE?!

Takahashi looked wildly from the door to Sakie, he liked her, but he didn't want to get fired. Sakie looked from her naked body to the door in terror. That door was unlocked, if Hikari came in…

Takahashi pulled out of Sakie slightly reluctantly, but quickly and gave her quiet instructions. She nodded and quickly picked up their clothes and threw them under the desk. Takahashi grabbed his lab coat and shoved it back on himself. Then he and Sakie dived onto the office chair just as the door opened.

"Sensei?" Hikari called out, as she shut the door behind her. She could see his hair and neck facing away from him on his usual chair. He didn't seem to be moving.

"H-Hikari…what a surprise, why are you here so late?"

"I left my pencil box in here this morning, Himari reminded to come and get it." Hikari moved further into the room, curious why Takahashi sensei wasn't looking at her. The reason lurked behind the chair, as Sakie was sitting on his lap, her naked body curled up in order to take up as little space as possible, she could not be seen !

"What~ are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, you know…just…grading tests." He silently rummaged in the draw in front of him and pulled out some blank paper. He the waved it up in the air quickly so Hikari could see it, but not see that it was blank. "These…stupid papers."

"Oh, I see hehe"

Hikari picked up her pencil case and placed it in her bag. She kept looking at Takahashi, slightly worried about him, he was acting very strange.

She zipped up her bag and walked to the door. She wanted to say something, but she wondered if it would cross a certain line.

"S…sensei"

"Yes, Hikari chA-!" Takahashi involuntarily yelled the suffix as Sakie shifted her weight slightly and accidentally caught his still erect dick between her butt cheeks.

Screwing up his remaining strength, Takahashi faked a sneeze and then apologised to Hikari for shouting.

"Sorry if that scared you, I can't seem to shake this cold." Hikari gasped, he must be working himself sick!

"You work really hard Sensei, I appreciate it!" Hikari shouted this before running from the room. She ran as fast as she could down the dark hall, giggling to herself in embarrassment.

* * *

The two teachers did not finish, they began to redress the instant Hikari had departed. They stood there pulling on socks and zipping up coats, not speaking. When they were fully dressed, Sakie turned to Takahashi. She opened her mouth, nothing came out. She shut her mouth. All she could feel was the mounting tension as neither of them said a thing. She couldn't talk; she could barely look at him as the hot angry tears started to fill her eyes.

"Sakie, what's wrong?" Takahashi reached out his hand but Sakie turned and ran from the room similar to how Hikari had done. She sprinted down the hall, tears silently streaking down her pretty face. Why? Why did this always happen to her? Why didn't she deserve anything!? She knew she had only had one shot at a first encounter and that she had screwed up. She didn't stop running until she was on the train, and didn't stop crying until she fell asleep that night.

'I guess I'm not allowed to feel happy' was the last thing she thought before the stress caused her to fall into an uneasy sleep. Miles away, back at the school, a faint 'Bang…Bang' could be heard emanating through the halls. The sound emanated from Takahashi's office, as he smacked his head against the hard wood of his desk in frustration.

'WHY DID SHE HAVE TO FORGET HER GOD DAMNED PENCIL CASE?!'


	2. Chapter 2

Students were rather fixated on her as she walked down the hallway that morning. Even some of the other teachers stared as she made her way through the crowd. It wasn't at all difficult to see why. What was once a moderately lithe figure had been bolstered by an enormous lime green coat that was so bulgy, it gave her the appearance of a half inflated bouncy castle. The appearance was made stranger by the other paraphernalia about the woman.

A pair of gardening gloves about her hands, which were bawled into fists. A pair of bright yellow wellington boots which adding a little squeak to her fast step. And last, but certainly not least, a hockey mask with a balaclava around her head, concealing everything from lip to lock of hair.

Yes it was indeed a strange assortment of clothing, but it was actually far more sophisticated than it looked. The teacher had gone to great lengths to create this outfit, and was certain that it would do the trick. The night before that day, she had made a big decision. She had decided that her effect on the world was her responsibility and nobody else's.

So she made up her mind about the whole matter. She had come to the conclusion that she had to make sure that nobody would ever find her sexually stimulating ever again. She initially thought about mutilating herself, but decided that was a bit too extreme. So she had rifled through her closet and found the most mundane and un-erotic items of clothing she could lay her hands on. They were to be Satou Sakie's new work clothes.

Despite how sure she had been when constructing this anti lewd suit, she was having trouble with her design. It was so puffy and took up so much space, that it was hard not to jostle people when she walked the halls, and the looks she was getting were even worse than before. This led to a moment where a boy bumped into her and she lost her balance, toppling onto another poor boy, he was nearly asphyxiated under all that padding. This was the final straw for the principle. He wanted the math teacher to go back to the way she was before and fast. But this was a lazy man, a man that believed in delegation of meagre tasks.

"Takahashi."

Takahashi turned around to see the principle standing in his office doorway and knocking on the open door. He spun around quickly and got up off his chair. He did not get visited by his boss very often so he knew this must be important.

"Yes sir."

"Might I have a word?"

"Of course."

The principle entered the office and closed the door behind him, locking it afterwards. Then he turned to face Takahashi and his face was grim.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this, but it's quite the situation, and I don't know who else to turn to. I understand that you are quite well acquainted with Sakie-sensei? You know, the math teacher?"

Takahashi rolled his eyes slightly, of course he knew her. He couldn't stop thinking about her...how she had run of crying the previous week.

"Yes sir, her and I have had…we've had conve-anyway we know each other." Takahashi felt extremely awkward dodging the subject of what he had been doing with Sakie-sensei, but he didn't want them to get fired.

The head teacher sighed and folded his arms.

"I'm sure you've seen what she's being doing, that outfit is causing too much distress in the halls. I understand that this may have something to do with her…you know?" He made a crude gesture of cupping imaginary breasts on his own chest. Takahashi recognised the reference to Satou's aphrodisiac effect, and how she was clearly trying to suppress it through obstructive clothing.

"Look Takahashi, I would deal with this situation personally, but I am-"

'A useless prick and _I_ have to do everything around here' Takahashi thought, ferociously.

"-Preoccupied with other more pressing matters, and I've been told you have a…interest in demi-humans?"

"They prefer to be called Demi's. And yes, I do."

"Yes, well…do you think you could take care of this for me, we can't have her lugging all that dead weight around, she'll break her spine, and we've already had to send a boy to the nurse's office?"

His boss's tone was pleading, and Takahashi knew that he would not exactly stay in his good books if he declined. He stood up, and scratched the back of his neck as he replied.

"I guess I could talk to her."

"You have my gratitude, Takahashi." And with a bow, the principle left Takahashi's office and closed the door behind him.

Takahashi then sat down again and placed his chin on his fist, contemplating his predicament. How could he criticise Satou's dress sense after what happened last week? Hell, how was he even supposed to talk to her at all? Ever since Hikari had interrup… Takahashi slapped his hand to his fore head and spun around in his chair. He had the answer, it was so perfect. Whipping out a pad and paper, Takahashi set to work on writing a letter.

ITS FUNNY HOW IN THIS STORY HE HASN'T LEFT HIS OFFICE ONCE RIGHT? LINE BREAK BTW XX

"I don't wanna."

"Come on Hikari-chan, I need you to do me this job."

"I don't wanna."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Takahashi was exasperatedly attempting to reason with a very shaky Hikari, who had entered his office in her usual bubbly hyperactive mood. After hearing his proposal however, she now lay on his couch in the foetal position and spoke in a voice of icy fear. Takahashi was absolutely astounded that the simple job of giving Sakie-sensei a note from him was such a big deal. True she wasn't Satou's favourite student, but by no means was there any personal dislike.

"Please Hikari; this is really important to me. Surely you don't want Sakie-sensei to stay how she is now forever?"

This made Hikari turn around, while still keeping her knees tucked right up to her chin. Her eyes were dark and hopeless, as though she was being sent to her death.

"I don't want her to stay like this", she spoke with an unstable shadow of her former voice. "But I-I can't go to see her alone." Takahashi was quite confused now.

"Why on earth do you think that?" Takahashi asked Hikari in the softest voice he could muster. "She hasn't yelled at you has she?"

Hikari slowly shook her head.

"She…she hates me."

There was silence in the office for a few long moments as Takahashi contemplated this new piece of information. He couldn't see what Hikari was talking about; she had never shown major distaste for being around Satou before. Could it be that their relationship had deteriorated because of…oh…oh dear.

"Did she mention me at all?"

"She doesn't talk about anybody, she just does her thing and yells at anybody who interrupts, but she seems to really resent me…like I did something to upset her. If I go back, she might kill me for real!"

Takahashi bit his lip in biter understanding; Satou was taking her feeling out on herself and the one who had brought them about, Hikari. What an awful ordeal this whole thing was shaping up to be. Takahashi leaned in a little closer to her.

"Hikari, please give this to her in any way you know how", Takahashi pleaded with her, sounding very much like his boss. "Please, I need you to be brave." Hikari stood up.

She looked directly into Takahashi's eyes and saw the tired man she had seen the week before. The pity that had wrought her then returned with redoubled force and she made up her mind. She smiled and took the note.

"Okay, I got this."

Takahashi relaxed, sitting back down on his chair and squeezing the middle point of his brow with his thumb and index finger.

"Thank you, Hikari-chan."

Hikari crossed to the door and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't mention it, Sensei."

SERIOUSLY, HE HASN'T LEFT THE OFFICE ONCE, IVE CHECKED…OH RIGHT, FUCK ME- LINE BREAK.

Satou was sitting in a classroom in which had just conducted a lesson, and sat contentedly grading papers. The classroom was almost completely empty as most of the students had filed out to go get lunch. Only one girl was hanging back, waiting for the room to clear so that she could make her move. It was a girl, a girl with long brown hair, and thin impatient lips.

Himari's face twitched as her little job began to eat into her lunch hour. How did she always let Hikari do this to her, always dumping things on her when she couldn't be bothered to do it herself. She was always so coy as well; not bothering to tell her what was in this stupid note, only that it was 'extremely important.'

But her stomach took priority, and that lunch hour was ticking, so she just decided to get it over with. Himari walked towards Satou with a quick confident step. Other students were scooting past Satou with apprehensive and fearful. She understood this; Sakie-sensei did look slightly frightening with her concealing clothing. This wasn't helped with her shortness with her students; Sakie-sensei kept cutting across people who had questions in the lessons, rudely interrupting people in a very uncharacteristic manner. But Himari held no fear of the succubus. She stuck out her hand as she passed Satou, holding out the folded note in her hand.

Sakie-sensei's eyes were slightly bottle-necked by the hockey mask, but small flashes of her pretty eyes could be made out through the slits. Satou took one look at her and snapped.

"Leave it on the desk."

Himari did as she was told and left the teacher with her thoughts. Silently incredulous as she was, Himari decided to leave the matter in the classroom, sure that there was a rational explanation for how insane this situation was becoming.

Satou sat there in the blazing heat for a while, staring at the note in contemplation. She inspected every ripple and detail, every nook and imperfection of the slightly crumpled memo. Then, as though a mad demon had overtaken her reason, she jumped up and began to pull and claw at the puffy overcoat, determined to rip it off. She tore off the gloves and kicked the boots off violently, so that they skidded across the floor and clanked against several desks. The hockey mask fell off of its own volition and the coat finally gave way. Still panting, Satou reached up and ripped the balaclava off her head and allowed her usual pony tail to fall free.

She had been wearing her usual clothes underneath this whole time, more for old times' sake than anything else, but she was sincerely glad that she had decided to keep them on. That suit was torture in the heat, once or twice; Satou thought she was going to pass out from heat exhaustion, like when she had crushed that poor boy. It had not been affecting her body well in terms of weight either. A small twinge was starting to emanate from her lower back.

The combination of that and the way she was basically a walking furnace had made her exceptionally bad tempered while teaching in the stuffy classrooms. The truth was that she hated being so angry with her students, and cracking under the heat and taking it out on them was heart breaking for her to reflect on. She had taken to removing the protective wards in her private time in order to gain a breather.

She inhaled deeply for a few moments before noticing that she had not read the letters contents. She picked it up and quickly flicked it open, assuming it to be a note from the principle, something she had been expecting regarding her recent change in wardrobe. It contained a short, but sweet message in rough, messy hand writing that Satou recognised all too well. The message had brought back much of the emotion that she had felt on the night when they had confessed to each other.

(Hey, I wanna talk to you about what happened.

I don't know if it was embarrassment or shame or whatever,

But I don't want this thing that we have to be over.

Please reply quickly.

Takahashi)

Satou held the note with shivering fingers, tears in her eyes as she read. A wonderful swelling feeling was happening in her lower stomach as she flipped the [paper over and began to scribble a reply.

HE'S OUT OF THE OFFICE, HALLELUJAH HOLY LINE BREAK!

Takahashi strode along the woodland path as the sun began to descend behind the trees, managing only small little spots of light to glitter through the trees like a strange golden rain. He was wearing the nicest suit he had in his possession, he did not know what else would be appropriate, he had considered just wearing his usual coat, but that wasn't very…'date'.

In his hand, Takahashi held the piece of paper that he had sent to Satou via Hikari, which had been returned to him by her sister. Apparently the lazy girl had made her twin do the job and then return the reply to him. He smiled to himself. The reply had been even briefer than his original letter.

(Can we meet outside?)This was followed by her home address.

Takahashi had resorted to a more scientific method of reply this time around. He had written his reply on a new piece of paper, and once it was finished he twisted and folded it into a perfect paper aeroplane. Waiting for Sakie-sensei to leave, he could see her a mile away, what with that absurd get up. Opening his office window and whistled as loud as he could. As she turned around, Takahashi released the message. It drifted down in perfect circles and caught the night air, souring right down to land at Satou's feet.

If she had hoped to contain her excitement at the romantic gesture, it was aided somewhat by the metric shit ton of fabric she was wearing. She gave a little wobble that might have been a wave and waddled off as fast as she could. He patted himself on the back for the clever idea, although there was nothing particularly heart stopping about what he had wrote. But somehow he knew she was going to frame it.

(8 on Saturday, it's a date ;))

Takahashi with no car to speak of simply took the train on that warm gentle Saturday evening and began the long walk towards Satou's secluded home. He understood that a succubus had to live in seclusion so as to not stir up trouble. He still had qualms with a young woman living in such a way. He knew that much loneliness was not good for one's spiritual health. She probably felt incredibly trapped there.

The trail opened out onto a large clearing, in the centre of which stood a large cabin. This must be Satou Sakie's home. Takahashi stood to admire it for a few moments. It looked very sweet, its little windows glowing with light in the quickly approaching darkness. Holding the bottle of Rosé a little higher, Takahashi made his way forward towards the wood front door. He knocked three times and heard much clattering within the house in response to the sudden noise. He imagined he must have made her jump.

As he could audibly tell that Satou was struggling towards the door, while dealing with some problem no doubt, Takahashi allowed a more childish side of his personality take command for a moment. He wondered what Satou would dress like on a date like this, he had only seen her wearing her track suit and…well nothing else really, besides her sensory deprivation chamber. A dress, jeans and a top…it could be anything really. If it turned out that he was too dressed up, he could always just fall back on this being a business matter, not that this was how he wanted this to go. At last, the door opened a crack and the bespectacled eyes flashed excitedly through it.

"Hi, sorry for being late, had a bit of trouble finding the place." Takahashi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled apologetically. The small amount of Satou's face that was visible through the crack in the door turned scarlet.

"Sorry, I-I've never given anyone directions here before, were they unhelpful?"

"No, no they were a big help, I wouldn't be here without them."

The praise seemed to put Satou at ease and she opened the door fully. Takahashi gasped at what he saw. Embarrassment had made his collar feel uncomfortably tight. Satou was not dressed up; she wasn't even wearing her usual track suit. He assumed that this was what Sakie wore when she was secluded, free from prying eyes. It was not unusual at all, just shorts and a tank top. On any normal woman, the get up would be considered perfectly average, but this was no ordinary woman. To put it bluntly, she was overflowing with sex appeal; the tank top seemed to flutter flirtatiously in the breeze, never quite showing as much as he wanted, and the shorts seemed to mold themselves to Satou, as though they weren't there at all, her eyes sparkling with that strange seductive glint that disarmed him completely. Everything about her appearance was making her seem more fuckable by the second; her cleavage being exposed, her hair being down; even the fact that she was wearing shoes was making Takahashi very conscious that he was wearing tight fitting pants.

Blushing profusely at Satou's stoic, slightly bored expression was causing the sweat on the back of Takahashi's neck start to come off on his hand as he rubbed it. The few moments that passed were almost ominous, such an awkward meeting in such a romantic scene, the wind blowing the knee high grass around them, the sunset a deep red in the sky behind them. Satou took one look at Takahashi's outfit and the bottle in his hand, and then down at her own clothes and the cheese grater she was holding. After another silence that seemed almost as long as the first, both Takahashi and Satou made eye contact, and burst out laughing.

The tension broke with an almost audible crack as the teachers let out hysterical cries of mirth, Takahashi's a little more forced as he had no idea what was so funny, unless she was laughing at his outfit. Satou however was laughing in earnest in a way she never thought possible, it was actually happening, she was on a date with someone, she had half expected it to be a prank, but not him, not Takahashi, never. She invited him in for dinner, apologising for the 'messiness'.

The truth was that her house was completely spotless as far as Takahashi could see, he was used to his own jumbled apartment, with its dark windows and cluttered floor. Honestly he preferred to live in his office. Physical contact was established mere moments after Takahashi entered the spotless cabin. The buttons on his suit coat had been undone and Satou took advantage of this, pulling off of him to hang it on the wall. Her hand brushed against his wrist as this happened and Takahashi got a little spark of electricity down his spine. This was before she grabbed him by his hand and pulled, showing Takahashi enthusiastically to her kitchen.

There was a small wooden table sitting in the middle of it, laden with a chalk white table cloth and two plates of Ravioli. She had even taken the liberty of lighting a candle in the centre of the table. Takahashi turned to look out of the window. The sun had well and truly set now. He turned back to Satou, who was standing there silently, as if awaiting his verdict.

"This is beautiful", Takahashi admired the little table that almost glimmered in the half dark, "Smells great too."

He thought that his compliment was a little weak, but Satou was beaming from ear to ear. Smiling at each other, they sat down to eat.

THE ROMANCE IS THICK IN THE AIR, LIKE A BIG OBSTRUCTIVE LINE BREAK.

Takahashi needed to undo his belt buckle as he leaned back, feeling fuller than he had expected. The food had been delicious; Satou had obviously had a lot of practice cooking for only herself over the years. True it wasn't what you'd expect to eat on a date, but it hardly mattered to Takahashi. He had enjoyed it. Satou gave the impression that she wanted to finish last, so as not to appear a pig. To this end, she seemed to be only taking a bite per every three that Takahashi was taking. This resulted in her having about half a plate left over when Takahashi finished. Noticing that he was temporarily distracted, she wolfed down the ravioli as fast as s she could to catch up.

With the two plates empty, the two teachers sat back and exhaled. The wine was also empty, with Satou having drunk most of it.

"Phew…that was delicious, where did you learn to-"

A loud hiccup had cut across Takahashi's complement to the chief. Satou was looking directly into Takahashi's eyes and her face was plastered a similar colour to the wine she had been devouring. She blinked, and the flutter of eye lashes made Takahashi shudder a little, the candle light danced on them like the sunspots outside. Her expression mingled excitement and intoxication of several varieties. As subtly as she was able in her drunken state, Satou began to nudge her fork towards the edge of the table. Only when their eyes broke apart for a second did she seize her opportunity. There was a small metallic clink as the fork slid off the table and hit the kitchen floor.

"Oops, silly me."

There was something about the way she said that, the silky inflexion in her voice, the flirtatious something on the edge of perception. The way he kept remembering the way she said it differently, as Takahashi ran over it in his mind. Satou slipped off her chair and disappeared under the table, leaving Takahashi to hold his face in his hands for a few moments. This was becoming too much, she was too hot! He came here to have a serious talk and…well at least he wanted to have the serious talk first! His panicked thoughts ran around inside his head like a hurricane, but simple gestures can bring even the most powerful storm to heel, a punch on the shoulder, a kiss on the cheek… a hand on the crotch.

The feeling of a thin, smooth and make contact with his junk forced all other thoughts out of Takahashi's mind. He slowly looked down and saw something that made him totally lose it. Satou was on all fours and looking up at him, slowly pulling down his pants and underwear, licking her lips lewdly, the tank top slipping off her right shoulder. Before Takahashi could say anything, his erect dick sprung up, almost hitting Satou in the face with how close she was. There was no patience left for pretence. Satou swallowed Takahashi's virile manhood, sucking on the head while making eye contact with him, with her head angled to the side lightly. The tension in the room was broken again by the sound of mirth, but laughter had been supplanted by groans and gasps of euphoria.

Satou began to tickle Takahashi's other head with her tongue, adding insult to injury by applying the otherworld soft feelers touch to Takahashi's experience. He had not noticed that he was gripping his chair on impulse. What was the deal with her mouth? It had abnormally intense heat and the suction seemed almost mechanical in how strong and hard it was. Satou began to take it further, taking Takahashi right to the back of her throat and beyond. Looking down Takahashi saw the succubus' breast sway and jiggle in response to her intense head thrusts as she devoured Takahashi's cock, it was angled in such a way that it looked like his dick was between them. This thought sent Takahashi over the edge; he felt the urge and embraced it, grabbing Satou's head and thrusting in as he came.

Satou groaned appreciatively as she took in the semen, not bothering to swallow and just allowing it to surge down her throat. She removed Takahashi's cock from her mouth with a long draw out slurp and looked up at him, smiling hungrily.

"Wow…that was…" Takahashi trailed off, not having words that could describe, but Satou knew what he meant. She took him by the arm and pulled him from the kitchen, practically dragging him up the stairs.

Takahashi didn't have any time to admire the more messy upholstery of Satou Sakie's bedroom, for she pushed him down onto the bed and crawled over him. A slave to her own arousal, Sakie ripped off Takahashi's shirt, but left his tie on. After making out for a few more minutes, Sakie decided that she was ready. She sat up, having mounted Takahashi and allowing his eager manhood to throb and pulse against her, as Sakie removed her tank top. She allowed her breast to fall free and sway over Takahashi's face, hypnotising him with their soft allure. Any and all reservations Takahashi had dissolved as the squishy, almost fluid mammary glands brushed against his face and neck, pointed erect nipples giving little love bites here and there as they did.

Slipping off the hot pants, Sakie put her panties to the side allowing her hot, dripping wet pussy to taste the head of Takahashi's cock. The two teachers winced at the amazing pleasurable sensation; Takahashi was now under Sakie's spell, body mind and soul. His eyes unfocusedly looked into Sakie's eyes, which did not seem to have realised what had happened, not that she stopped.

"Are you ready"? Sakie asked Takahashi, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face and rubbing is left nipple. He deftly nodded, and thrust his body upward. The huge throbbing dick slid into the soft quivering hole, and Sakie took the whole shaft as if it were nothing. Being a succubus, Sakie had no hymen. All that existed in that moment, that glorious moment that seemed so long coming but lasted forever, was pleasure. Sakie's pussy wrapped around Takahashi's dick, trapped it, constricted it, melded itself to it and began to milk it, starting off slow and speeding up as Takahashi began to dribble pre-cum from the tip that was being sucked on by Sakie's inner sanctum. The chilly room seemed a furnace as each moment brought a new wave of simmering pleasure to the Biology teacher and the Math teacher, two conduits for the magical equation of euphoria to pass between.

Sakie began to cry out as her breasts; her sensitive little breasts were fondled and sucked by the hulking beast of a man whose cock was driving her crazy. Takahashi grabbed both of Sakie's tits and squeezed them as hard as he could, bringing each nipple in turn to his mouth and sucking them like a baby, still pushing in and pulling out with almost piston like speed strength and consistency.

Sakie felt her pleasure capacity limit on the horizon, it was close, so very close. She closed her eyes and pulled Takahashi's face into her bust. This pushed Takahashi into overdrive and he ploughed Sakie harder than ever. And she came, grasping Takahashi's head against her bosom so hard it almost hurt. Satou Sakie lost her virginity screaming in euphoric hysteria. Love nectar poured out of Sakie's already soaking wet hole and stained the bed beneath them.

Takahashi pulled his dick the very brink of exiting Sakie and rubbed it there for a few moments, then brought his crotch into a thunderous contact with Sakie's, pushing his dick past her sanctum walls and came hard in Sakie's womb. There was so much cum; Sakie didn't know if she could hold it all. It warmed her insides and sloshed around in her, causing her tongue to stick out. Shuddering with the lust of it, the semen poured out of Sakie's pussy, slowly and wonderfully, onto the bed spread.

"Do you feel any different" Takahashi asked Sakie, as they lay on the bed together, still naked and embraced.

"Not really, it felt really good, but nothing much else. Are you ok"?

Takahashi rolled onto Sakie and kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

"I can't feel your effect anymore. That must be how succubae work, intercourse must act as a counter agent to mmmm mmm mm mmmm mmm m mmmmmmm."

Takahashi's rant was stifled by Sakie taking his into an embrace, enveloping his face with her breasts, and allowing him to fall asleep. She joined him, so happy; there were no thoughts worth thinking about at that moment.

"Hey, Satou-sensei, Nice to _see_ you again!"

Sakie smiled curtly and turned to face her class.

"That's Satou hour's detention Issei, and I hope it teaches you a lesson."

Issei silently thanked the lord for his grace.

"Alright, class dismissed homework on my desk as you leave please!"

Satou had just sat down to do some marking, clad in her usual track suit, when a giddy blonde came up to her desk, smiling with pride and waving a sheet of paper over her head.

"Sakie-sensei! Sakie-sensei! I did my homework! Here it is"!

"That's great work Hikari-chan, but this is the homework I asked for last week…where is this week's"?

Hikari's eyes snapped open. Then she sighed and lowered her head.

"I guess I'll see you in detention then." She moaned, making for the door.

"I don't think so" muttered Sakie.

Hikari whirled around to see a smiling Satou Sakie, giggling at her homework and smiling happily.

"What? But why not"?

"Well, you spend half your life in my detentions and it's so nice and cloudy outside, it'd be a waste if you didn't get to enjoy it."

Hikari grinned from ear to ear and ran up to Sakie, hugging her with al her vampire strength (not very impressive). Sakie blushed and ruffled her hair.

"Okay Okay, now run along."

"Okay, see you"! Exclaimed Hikari, leaving the room at a run and stampeding down the hall, a million dollar smile fixed on her face.


End file.
